Fight For Liberty 1
by AlexDeGhost
Summary: What happened after Curly and Quote killed Ballos. This tells you it all and introduces a couple of new characters. I do not own cave story. it belongs to pixel studios.


**I don't own cave story. Pixel studios does. But I do own The Characters Sector, Coaster and Zeoh.**

_**Quote's POV:**_

It's been 5 years since we saved the Mimigas from the Doctor and when we killed ballos. After Balrog saved us from being crushed we chose a place to live. It was about 15 miles away from the mountains on a hill. Curly likes the view, I think its nice too. I did wonder what was going on in the floating island though. I hope the mimigas are o.k. I saw a few jets fly over there a month after the doctor was killed. I heard they are making an Army to protect the mimigas. Maybe we'll visit sooner or later.

_**Coaster's POV**_

I was on a mountain with my partner Sector, Just resting until we continue our mission. We were on the SMS Army. 'Special Mimiga Saviors'. Anyway we were just drinking soda until Sector got up.

"Break's over Coaster lets go".

"I didn't even finish a bottle come on".

"Too bad, get your arse up"

I sighed, got up and grabbed my MP5. We climbed up the mountain until we saw a building on the other side. Sector called is general named Zeoh.

"Zeoh we have spotted a building but I don't see anyone do you think it's the building with the weapon"

"The weapon could be within 20 miles, it could be but make sure"

"Roger that" After that Sector hung up.

"You think this is the right one?" I asked

"This is probably the only bloody building here. Hm...I don't see anyone lets get a little closer" While we were getting a closer look I realized just how friken cold it is here. I'm glad I was wearing my grey coat pants and my warm brown boots, Sector only had a black T shirt on with Blue pants and black boots. I looked at him to see if he was cold but I couldn't really tell because he had that white mask with a helmet on. Well at least he was a mask and gloves. I had 1 green glove but I guess my awesome grey hat was a bit warm. Sorry I got sidetracked.

"There we go. I see 1 guard. Probably more inside... I got him". Sector aimed is M4A1.

"Taking the shot in 3...2...1." He got a clear head shot and the guard fell dead.

"Tango down". When we got to the building we saw a group of at least 7 enemies. We got our weapons ready and prepared to breach.

"Ready?" I asked Sector. He nodded

"Lets do this" He kicked down the door and shot 3 enemies. I shot 2 enemies then I grabbed 1 and slammed is head into a TV and I got electrocuted. Sector grabed another enemy and slit his throat.

"Clear" Sector said after killing the last enemy. We searched for the weapon for 10 minutes until Sector Called Zeoh again.

"Sir no sign of the weapon I repeat, no sign of the weapon." Then We both saw 5 trucks with 4 people inside each one.

"Oh bloody hell. General we're pinned down sent an evac chopper now!"

"Roger that Evac is on the way". Right after that a window broke and something was thrown in the building.

"Flash Bang" Sector yelled. I was blinded right after he said that. By the time I gained my vision back enemies were firing their guns. I saw 2 of them dead, but I felt pain on my arm. I looked and saw a bullet wound. Well at least it was only one I could still fight. I saw Sector take 2 bullets but kept shooting as if it was nothing. Then we heard barking. The door opened and a attack dog landed on Sector trying to rip his throat out. I shot it off him but then Sector was shot with a shot gun. The enemy pointed at me but then Sector shot him in the face with his pistol. He got up and shot at the enemies again.

"Shotgun using wanker!" Sector said after getting up. The enemies wouldn't stop coming but Sector and I still took them down. I saw Sector's grey oilish blood on the floor. It wasn't new. I saw him get shot a lot more then that before.

" and evac will be there in 1 minute" Zeoh said.

"Copy. Coaster hold out just for a little longer"! I threw a grenade in the truck and all the others blew up.

"Hell yeah"! I screamed. But 3 more trucks came. Then our friendly chopper landed out side and 5 SMS soldiers came out and shot the enemies.

"Come on Coaster we're Oscar Mike" We both ran to the chopper but another enemy with a shot gun ambushed Sector and shot him. The Soldiers shot him and helped Sector up.

"You Alright Sector" I asked.

"Yeah..im fine" He replied. We both entered the chopper and so did the others. We saw General Zeoh.

"General We couldn't find the weapon. Got any idea where it could be" Sector said.

"No, like I said it could be from here to 20 miles away. But we got some Intel on a weapon creator who made a similar weapon. Sector, Coaster get rested up and ready to move in 3 days".

"Sector what up with the weapon why is it so important" I asked.

"The enemy has it and are going to make more and use it to destroy the island and the mimigas"

"Well, it's best that we get it then eh"? When he got back to base I got my Pepsi, sat back and relaxed.

**Just an intro. what did you think. sorry if you think it's short. More chapters on the way.**


End file.
